jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Revan-Orden
Revanchisten und Revan-Orden Ich weiß, ich hab das ihrgendwann mal hinzugefügt, aber kann es sein, dass Revanchisten und der Revan-Orden nicht ein und das selbe sind? Mit Revanchisten bezeichnet man nämlich die Anhänger Revans zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege und der Revan-Orden bezieht sich auf die Verehrer Revans zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges oder? Das sollte man beheben. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:58, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Morgen Solorion, :Du hast mit dem was du sagst schon recht aber da es sich bei beiden um Verehrer Revans handelt, hat sich im Lauf der Jahrhunderte im Prinzip nur der Name geändert. :MfG :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:40, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Die einen sind die Verehrer und die anderen die Anhänger, da ist schon ein Unterschied. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:33, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Hi, der Artikel is gut, aber Revan steht dort als Gründer drin, ich bin der Meinung er hätte in SWtorR im Flashpoint "Fabrik" gesagt, das er diese Orden nie gewollt hat und er damit ja auch kein Gründer ist. Gnost (Diskussion) 11:57, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Wäre toll, wenn du das nachprüfen könntest. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:10, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich zitiere: "Ich habe davon gehört, ich habe das nicht gewollt, nicht nach all dem was ich getan habe." Das hat er gesagt, wenn man ihn auf dem Revan Orden auf Dromund Kaas anspricht. Gnost (Diskussion) 10:39, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Wahl (Februar-April 2014) Kommentar: Ich denke, der Artikel ist handwerklich gut. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 12:26, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit eröffnet. Corran (Diskussion) 19:18, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Kritik von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:56, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Ein Zitat wäre noch schön zu haben. ***Antwort: Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:36, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:36, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:36, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 11:43, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:20, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 10:01, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:32, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:42, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) * Kunti77 (Diskussion) 15:19, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Mit 20 Pro-Stimmen ist der Artikel eindeutig "handwerklich gut"! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:54, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Revaniter oder Revanchisten In welcher Quelle werden sie Revanchisten genannt? Ich kenne sie nur unter dem Namen "Revaniter" aus SWTOR. Advieser (Diskussion) 08:47, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Abwahl (Aug. 15 - Mai 17) von Revanchisten Kommentar: Ich stelle en Artikel zur Abwahl auf. Der Artikel enthält Falschinformationen, ist unvollständig (was allerdings kein Kriterium bei HGA ist, aber trotzdem unschön), die Quelle ist nicht präzise genug für einen Artikel, zudem fehlen einige Quellen und außerdem gibt es einige Stellen, die mehr objektiv verfasst werden sollten. Höchstens ein mittelmäßiger Artikel, kein handwerklich guter. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:01, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Kommentar: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Da Solorion mit „Falschinformationen“ wahrscheinlich den Unterschied zwischen Revanchisten, dem Revan-Orden und Revanitern gemeint hat, habe ich mal Charles Boyd angeschrieben und folgende Antwort bekommen: :Revanchists, as I understand it, are those who chose to follow Revan to war against the Mandalorians in the events leading up to Knights of the Old Republic. The Order of Revan is the secret society founded within the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas who believed Revan was a better model to follow than their traditional Sith teachings; they became more militant and began recruiting from the Republic and other factions under the “returned” Revan’s leadership, leading to the events of Forged Alliances and Shadow of Revan. “Revanite” is just the term used for members of the Order of Revan. :Von dem her müssten wir den Artikel diesbezüglich wirklich aufteilen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:47, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Hab den Artikel in Revanchisten und Revan-Orden (sowie Revaniter (Begriffsklärung)) aufgeteilt - erachte nun aber keine der beiden „neuen“ Seiten als des Prädikats würdig. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:25, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Danke! Der Revan-Orden-Artikel hat zumindest das Potenzial dazu, ist soweit ich mich erinnern kann, aber immer noch unvollständig. Bei Vervollständigung, Infos aus der SWTOR-Ency und nem kurzem HDK könnte man drüber nachdenken. Aktuell muss ich dir aber leider recht geben. MFG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:15, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, da das Prädikat damals für den Artikel vergeben wurde, der hauptsächlich den Revan-Orden behandelt hat, habe ich den Button mal dort stehen gelassen. Da der Artikel nun quasi zwei Jahre in einer „Begutachtungsphase“ war, bin ich so frei, direkt die Abwahl zu eröffnen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:26, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Abstimmung über Revan-Orden (Anmerkung: Mit Pro wird für den Status quo gestimmt, mit Kontra für den Entzug des Prädikats.) * Aufgrund schwerer Mängel. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:26, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) * genau! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:36, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Jop Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:30, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 18:34, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Das Ganze ist einfach unzureichend für ein Artikelprädikat, reicht inhaltlich nicht einmal im Ansatz. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 18:42, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Der Artikel wurde mit 15 Kontra-Stimmen und ohne Pro-Stimme als handwerklich guter Artikel abgewählt. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 21:37, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC)